


Safe

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her escape from Samaritan, Shaw is plagued by nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Warmth. The weight of a body against her side, head pressed to a shoulder, and limbs curling tightly over torso and thigh.

Root opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the subway. Sameen shifts against where she, to Root’s surprise, had uncharacteristically curled herself into her.

“ _No… no not her._ ”

A mumbled plea breathed into Root’s shoulder, desperate and aching.

_“Please, no, hurt me instead.”_

_…_

_“Root no please…”_

Arms tightening around Root’s torso, the breaths on her shoulder becoming more frantic, desperate.

_“No stop **I** **won’t let you** …”_

A kiss to a furrowed brow, a hand stroking damp hair. The woman next to her quieting, becoming still under her touch.

“It’s okay Sameen, you’re safe. You’re here with me. No-one is going to hurt us, I promise.”

Breaths slowing, calm.

“You’re free, Sam. You’re safe.”

A quiet mumble beside her, a sleepy kiss to a clavicle.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Arms relaxing around Root’s chest, a protective firmness to Sameen’s sleepy grasp.

“I’ll always have you.”


End file.
